1) Technical Field
This invention relates to drywall cutting devices and, more particularly, to drywall cutting device which can quickly and easily cut both horizontally and vertically, can efficiently cut right angles, and can cut drywall in measured lengths without the need for separate measuring, marking, and cutting steps.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Look in almost any building today, and in one place or another drywall can be found. Drywall is basically a compressed core of gypsum with heavy paper glued to both sides. It is used for everything from walls to ceilings. Drywall is usually formed in 4'.times.8' sheets, with thicknesses between 1/4" to 5/8". Drywall can also come in 10' or even 12' lengths. The problem with these sizes is that drywall often needs to be cut to fit certain areas. Before the present invention, four separate tools used in stages must be used to achieve a straight cut of drywall; a measuring tape, a pencil, a chalk-line, and a utility knife. The steps undertaken would be as follows: first, measure the desired length with the measuring tape and mark the drywall with the pencil at the top and bottom edges, second, stretch the chalk line between the marks and snap a line to guide the cut, and third, cut the drywall along the line with the utility knife. This tedious process results in inefficient use of time and thus is wasteful. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device which easily and quickly cuts drywall.
Another problem of the prior art is that right angle cuts are difficult for lay persons to do on drywall, and even present problems for professionals. A perfect right angle enhances the look of the drywall project, and also results in less wasted drywall, thus saving money for the consumer. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an easy and simple device for cutting right angles in drywall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that ensures accurate cutting of drywall.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a drywall cutting device which minimizes markings and scorings needed for cutting drywall, thereby lessening cleanup of the drywall.
Still another object is to provide a drywall cutting device which is usable with standard drywall sheets of varying thicknesses. Finally, it is object of the present invention to provide a drywall cutting device which is of simple and inexpensive construction.